


Highlight

by Radical_Anus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Fic Exchange, M/M, Pitch Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Anus/pseuds/Radical_Anus
Summary: For the Gift Exchange in the Pitch Pearl Server.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 17





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_Trance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Trance/gifts).



The Marlboro box sat on the rail. Danny slipped a cigarette between his lips, idly letting it see-saw while his other hand toyed with the lighter in his pajama pocket. He looked up from his perch on the apartment balcony. Nighttime in France wasn’t all that special. The same studded sky was going to hover over his home in America in a few hours. But still, something about seeing the stars from another place seemed to give them a new light.

The scrape of the sliding door on its rails almost distracted Danny. Instead, he finally made the decision to light up. He heard the rustle of the box and turned to offer the lighter to his roommate when he stopped short.

Dan was already well within his space, with the butt of his cigarette touching Danny’s. His hooded green gaze held the American’s for a slow second before he pulled away, taking a lengthy drag.

Danny carefully returned his attention to the stars. For some reason they were greener than he remembered.

They stood in silence, the muted boom of the club two streets over becoming white noise. Even though Dan was posted against the rail a fair distance away, Danny could still smell the musk of his aftershave as if the man was flush against him.

“Not going to call your family?”

“First thing this morning,” Danny swallowed, slouching over the banister. He glanced down at the four-floor drop and considered knocking the empty box over. “They’ve got their own New Year’s Eve thing going on.”

“And Jasmine,” Dan murmured, accent thickening around the older Fenton’s name in a way that licked at Danny’s jealousy. “How is she and her new petite amie?”

That brought a bit of a smile to the American’s face. “She’s happy with her.” And it was true. Who knew Jasmine would have hit it off with Paulina of all people? But, then again, Sam and Dash still held the Surprise of the Year title.

It seemed like the past year was one of the impossible. Speaking of…

Danny stole a glance at his roommate. But the other man’s face was lit by the blue light of his phone, eyes almost glowing as he scrolled through whatever it was. The cigarette smoldered between those perfect lips, and Danny’s world, enviously, narrowed down to the head of the cancer stick. Something must have amused him, the man’s mouth curling into a smirk.

When Danny looked up, he was somehow backed up against the wall with Dan towering above him, smirk firmly in place and head tilted curiously. The green eyed man huffed out a perfect ring of smoke, gaze hooded.

“See something you like?” He leaned in, removing the Marlboro in one fluid motion.

Danny’s mouth went dry.

“Danny,” Dan purred.

“Danny!”

Danny jumped, blinking to see the concerned face of his roommate, just outside of his personal bubble. Polite, as always. Dan held the abandoned cigarette in his hand, his own stick pushed to the corner of his mouth.

Danny was definitely not the wall, but close enough, held there by a steadying hand.

“Huh?” he blurted, intelligently.

__Smooth, Daniel. Smoothe_ _

“I asked if you saw something you liked,” Dan gave him a bemused smile. “You were staring at the ground floor for so long.”

Danny opened his mouth for a lame reply when the first of the fireworks exploded midair. It was large, and green. Danny chuckled, and wondered absently if it was a sob instead.

Happy New Year, Danny.”

Dan pat him on the shoulder, smile serene and eyes crinkled at the sides.

"Yeah,” Danny coughed around a smile and took back the soiled cigarette. “Happy New Year to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super bad at fluff and people know this. This pair is far too ripe for angst and other things and I very nearly veered off in every other function rather than fluff and I still failed lol. Hope you like it, Trance!


End file.
